How can I live when my life is gone?
by Lady Dragon-sama
Summary: rating for later ch's. Boy/girl romance. Not telling who cause it would spoil whole thing. Read ch.1 to find out. ;)
1. Shooting Stars

Author: Hello! This is my first Digific! Please review. I can't tell you too much, with spoiling the whole thing so you'll just have to read it. Lots of fluffy stuff, though. At least in coming chapters. This is mostly setup.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Digimon or digidestined kids belong to me. Wahhhhh! I want my own Ken! *KAWAIIIII* Only Juubei and Natsukimon, who I thought up belong to me. Unless there's a Juubei and Natsukimon somewhere in the show, in which case I don't own them either.  
  
Ch.1 "Shooting Stars"  
  
*Plop*  
A little girl sat by a crystal blue lake tossing pebbles in it. She had 2-toned blue striped hair put up in pigtails, and wore a plain white dress with a big dark blue bow in back. Her dark blue eyes seemed slightly too big and too ancient to be in a 5-yr old's face. Her hair and eyes contrasted sharply with her pale skin.   
  
She threw another pebble into the water and watched the ripples disappear. Sighing, she leaned back on her hands and casually surveyed the land and trees that faded into a mist on all sides.   
  
"Juubei-chan, what's the matter? We've been sitting here for hours, and I'm bored!" A little gray blob with big green eyes and whiskers had spoken beside her.   
  
"I'm bored too, Miramon, but I don't know what to do. I feel so lonely."   
  
Miramon looked up at Juubei with a hurt expression.  
  
"Oh, Miramon, you're a wonderful digimon, and I love you, but I wish there were others here like me and papa."  
  
"I'm sure there are", answered Miramon "The digiworld is huge and we haven't seen much of it yet. But can we go home now? I'm starving!"   
  
"Sure we can." Laughing, Juubei picked Miramon up in her arms and started walking towards the trees. As she reached them a man appeared before her.   
  
"Hello Juubei."  
"Hi papa!" Juubei ran to him and squeezed him and Miramon in a big hug.   
"Juubei, it is time. Follow this path to the desert where your destiny begins. Here, these are now your's." He handed her a silver D3 digivice and a tag with a crest in it. The crest looked like a star with rays coming from it and it shimmered a silvery blue.   
  
A breath of awe escaped Juubei. "Ahhhh, Papa, the crest of Nova? Me?"  
  
The man placed a hand on Juubei's head. "These were your mother's and now they are your's. You're not strong enough yet to use the crest, but use the D3 to let Miramon digivolve whenever you're in danger. Now go quickly and good luck."  
  
Juubei tied the crest around her neck, and stuffed the digivice in her pocket, and ran down the path. After a few minutes she left the forest and mist behind her and stood in the middle of a desert. She had just enough time to catch her breath.   
  
"Hello," said a small voice at her feet.   
"Leafmon, what are you doing here," she asked.   
"I was told to wait here for someone."  
"Same here. Hey, want to go play later with me and Miramon?"  
"LOOK!", Miramon yelled and pointed at the sky with her whiskers. A light was slowly descending towards them. Juubei and the digimon watched as the light stopped before them and a boy about Juubei's age appeared before them holding a D3. He looked up and stared with an open mouth at Juubei and the digimon. Leafmon hopped over to him. "I think I've been waiting for you," he squeaked, "My name's Leafmon."   
  
"Leafmon...", he replied as if dazed, then seemed to snap out of it. "Wow! All I did was put it near the computer and...Wow! Leafmon, you're so cool!" He picked Leafmon up and hugged him. Then he noticed Juubei and Miramon. "Hey, you have one too!"  
  
Juubei grinned and stuck out her hand. "Hi, my name's Juubei, and this is my digimon, Miramon, and I know we're going to be best friends."   
  
The boy smiled and laughed happily and took her hand. "Yeah! My name's Ken. Ken Ichijouji."  
  
End CH.1  
  
Author: Ok, please review. And I am NOT against Yolei/Miyako. I happen to be a big Kenyako fan, but I thought up this fanfic before I even KNEW they were going to be a couple and I thought Ken was just so cute that he needed a really super girl. 


	2. Nothing Gold Can Stay

Author: So how'd everyone like chapter 1? Ready for Ch.2? Sorry I don't know Wormmon's real attacks. I'm not a Digi-PHD student.   
  
Disclaimer: None of the Digimon or digidestined kids belong to me. Wahhhhh! I want my own Ken! *KAWAIIIII* Only Juubei and Natsukimon, who I thought up belong to me. Unless there's a Juubei and Natsukimon somewhere in the show, in which case I don't own them either.  
  
Chapter 2: Nothing Gold Can Stay  
  
*Many months later*  
  
"RRRROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR" The Tyrranomon chased Juubei and Ken through the jungle.  
  
"Leafmon, Miramon DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
*Digivolving sequence*  
  
"Leafmon digivolve to....Wormmon!"  
"Miramon digivolve to....Natsukimon!"  
  
The little green caterpillar and small furry gray dragon went after the Tyrranomon. "Glue web!" yelled Wormmon and spat some sticky gunk at the Tyrranomon. The monster vainly tryed to get the stuff off his face. "Laser Breath!" yelled Natsukimon, and a gold laser beam came out of her mouth and deleted the Tyrranomon. "Yae! We did it!" Ken and Juubei yelled happily. Wormmon and Natsukimon came over to their digidestined partners smiling.   
  
"We're getting stronger all the time!", Natsukimon said. "When can we eat?", asked Wormmon. "Let's stay here for the night", said Ken. "Oh, I saved some berries from the last time we ate", said Juubei. She produced a large sack of berries and they all sat down and proceeded to have a berry feast. Later, digimon and digidestined alike were stuffed and snoozing as night fell. Ken yawned sleepily.   
  
"Juubei-chan?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You and Wormmon are my best friends."  
"You're my best friend too, Ken-chan. You and Natsukimon."  
"And we'll always stay together right? Always be friends?"  
"Always and always and always and..." Juubei echoed Ken's yawn. "Always...always...al..." Juubei fell asleep still mumbling.   
  
Ken yawned again and drifted off to sleep too. "Yeah, forever and forever."  
  
They woke up the next morning, and continued walking through the jungle. Soon the jungle ended and they came to an beach. As far as they could see, there was nothing but ocean and beach, and the jungle behind them.   
  
"Where do we go now Ken-chan?"   
  
Before Ken could answer a man appeared before them.   
  
"Papa!!!", Juubei ran to the man and hugged him. "Oh papa I've missed you, but Miramon digivolved and so did leafmon and this is Ken-chan my very best friend and we're having such a great adventure."  
  
The man just looked sadly at Juubei and Ken. "Juubei, it's time for you to leave now, your destiny must take a different path."   
  
Juubei looked horrified. "WHAT! Papa you can't mean that! I don't want to leave! I won't!! I won't!!" and she stamped her foot in the sand.   
  
Ken just stared confused. Who was this man trying to take Juubei away?! "I won't let you!", he yelled, and ran in front of Juubei. "Get him Wormmon!"   
  
"But Ken, I don't know..." murmured Wormmon.   
  
"Ken, I know you can't understand now, but she HAS to leave. You will both battle the darkness, but on different battlefields. You may see each other again, if your hearts are strong enough, but only you two could make that happen." He turned to Juubei. "It's time to go."  
  
Juubei sniffled and wiped her eyes. She hugged Ken so hard he thought his neck would break. "I'm sorry, Ken-chan." She grabbed Natsukimon and walked to her dad. As she and the man started to disappear, Ken ran towards her yelling something, but she couldn't hear it. The next thing she knew, she and Natsukimon were in on a hill overlooking Primary Village. Juubei threw herself down on the ground and cried.  
  
End Ch.2   
  



	3. Darkness Before Dawn

Author: Ok, ch. 3 is here. uh...Please read, that's all.   
* denotes evil-thing speaking   
# denotes just Ken thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Digimon or digidestined kids belong to me. Wahhhhh! I want my own Ken! *KAWAIIIII* Only Juubei and Natsukimon, who I thought up belong to me. Unless there's a Juubei and Natsukimon somewhere in the show, in which case I don't own them either.  
  
Ch. 3 "Darkness Before the Dawn"  
  
Ken ran towards Juubei. "Juubei, don't go!" he yelled. "Don't leave me!" Juubei was crying while she disappeared. Then darkness seemed to fill his vision and a voice spoke in his mind. *She's not really your friend or she wouldn't leave. Look...* As Ken watched Juubei disappear she seemed to be laughing at him. *She really wanted to leave you anyway.* He could still hear her laughing.  
  
"uh..." Ken woke up in bed, covered in sweat and breathing hard. That dream again. Why did he always see that girl laughing at him, when he had that dream. Who was she? He could almost think of her name, but it slipped away each time he tried to concentrate on her and all he could hear was her laughter. He glanced at his clock and got up. School would start soon and he had a math test. He'd get top scores again he knew. #Idiots. They're all worthless.# He'd crush them all one day. After he'd crushed the Digital World beneath his boot, he wouldn't have to deal with such rubbish. He'd be a king, a god even, in his own private world. If it weren't for those damned digidestined brats.  
  
He heard his mom call that breakfast was ready. #I guess I'll have to endure another meal with those brainless people. I've got more intelligence in my butt than those people have in their entire heads.# Ken's eyes widened, as he had a thought. #Why must I, the most powerful person in the digital world have to endure anything. I'll just leave right now for my empire. Forever.# With that he scribbled a note saying farewell, placed it by his laptop and ported into the Digital World.   
  
"Star blast!"   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
The dark monster shrieked in agony as he was deleted. *You may have defeated me here, but there are other parts of me in this world. Too bad you won't live to destroy them!* The monster shot a blast of energy at Juubei which caught her off guard, as he disappeared.   
  
Everything was dark. "Natsukimon?" she called. Her voice echoing strangely. "Anyone?" 'Was I deleted?, she thought. 'Or am I dead?' 'Ken...' Suddenly there was a rushing feeling like a cold wind going by and she hit something hard. She opened her eyes and sat up. Natsukimon was sitting next to her on a hill.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked.  
"I don't know," answered Natsukimon, "we defeated the darkness, and then we seem to have appeared somewhere else. But I don't like the look of that thing." Juubei looked toward down the hill toward the west and saw a fortress floating above the ground. "I don't like it either." There were explosions and some large digimon fighting down below. "Looks like some digidestined could use our help."  
  
Some rockmon came running up the hill. "Juubei, we thought we saw you."  
"Rockmon, what is that thing?" she asked.  
"It's the Digimon Emperor's floating fortress. Take our advice. Keep running the other way. He enslaves digimon and tortures them." The Rockmon ran off into some woods.   
  
"Natsukimon, I think we've found our new mission. We have to get rid of this Digimon Emperor. Let's try a sneak attack from inside while the Emperor is busy with the battle."  
"I agree", Natsukimon replied. Juubei ran down the hill towards the fortress. 'How on earth do we get into that thing?' she wondered. Natsukimon flew up for a closer look. She came back quickly. "I think I found a door," she said.   
  
"Great, think you could fly me up there?"  
"I think so, it's not too far."  
  
Juubei grabbed onto Natsukimon's claws and held on as her digimon strained to get her to the opening in the wall of the fortress. Juubei managed to grab the edge if it with one hand and pull herself in with Natsukimon's help. "You'd better wait here and rest Natsukimon. I'll contact you via D3 if I need you." Juubei ran off into the maze of passageways, leaving Natsukimon exhausted by the door.   
  
"Please Ken, is all this fighting really necessary?" Wormmon tried poking Ken's leg to get his attention. He hated all this destruction. "Get away from me, you're getting slime on my pants!" Ken kicked Wormmon across the room. "And don't call me KEN!", he screamed, "Only MASTER!" Ken turned back to the screens displaying the raging battle between Kimeramon and the Digidestined. "Burn, Die all of you!" Ken laughed maniacally while Wormmon crawled out of the room. "There once was a time when you said I was cool..." Wormmon mumbled sorrowfully as he wandered aimlessly down the corridors. He passed a door in one of the walls, and was about to go by when he noticed a small gray lump huddled in the corner. He crawled over to investigate.   
  
"Natsukimon!!! Is it you! Wake up!"  
Natsukimon opened one green eye then jumped fully awake.  
"Wormmon! What are you doing here?! Did the Digimon Emperor capture you ?! Where's Ken?"  
Wormmon just stared at the other Digimon. "But Natsukimon, Ken IS the Digimon Emperor!"  
"No! We have to warn Juubei, she's gone to defeat him!"   
"Quickly follow me!" Wormmon sped off down the passages with Natsukimon close behind.   
  
'That must be him' Juubei thought as she peeked around the corner of the door. The Digimon Emperor was too engrossed in watching the carnage on the screens to notice Juubei until he heard a yell. He turned in surprise in time to see a white boot connect with his jaw. He grabbed onto a terminal for support and rubbed his face. He stared at the figure before him. A girl about his age with funny blue hair in a ponytail with silver moons stuck in it, and dressed in some wierd white mini skirt and top with silver and blue ribbons running through it was cracking her knuckles at him.   
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!", he demanded.   
"I should be asking that of you, your highness.", she said mockingly.  
#How dare this impudent girl infiltrate his fortress and strike him. Did she think she would actually leave alive? Where the hell was Wormmon? Worthless bug...# He was about to say something dramatic about her death being at hand when something about her hair made him pause. #That hair...she..she's the one who keeps laughing at me!#   
  
He lunged at the girl, but she quickly sidestepped, ripping off his goggles in the process. "Face me like the man you pretend to be!" she yelled. He grabbed the wall for balance and looked up at her, his face twisted with hate. Juubei gasped. It was Ken. 'Noooooooo!' her mind screamed. All she could gasp was "You!" before Ken shoved her against the wall, his hands closing over her throat. Her shock at realizing his identity had cost her dearly. Ken squeezed hard.  
  
"Let's see if that pretty white neck of your's can go 'snap'."   
'God, he's so strong!' she thought. She vainly tried to push his hands away but he just squeezed harder. She opened one eye a slit. 'What...Who did this to him?!' She thought as she saw his empty face filled with anger and hatred. She tried to reach one arm out and just managed to brush a fingertip down his cheek. "Ken...." she gasped and fainted. Ken let go and grabbed his head. It felt like it was splitting. He sank to the floor as the girl fell also.   
  
"Ken, what have you done!" Wormmon yelled, rushing into the room. Ken looked up at Wormmon and the gray digimon beside him. "You and your little digimon friend! Take her out of here and to the dungeons. I'll deal with her later. Get out of my sight. NOW!"   
  
Wormmon and Natsukimon dragged Juubei off down the passage, leaving Ken huddled on the floor holding his head. Finally, he looked up and noticed the monitors were empty. "Damn! Where'd they go!" He scanned the area, but didn't find anything except the smoking remains of Kimeramon. #Shit! They must already be inside. I'll send digimon to deal with them, and take care of that girl myself.# His head still aching, he quickly ran down the passages, grabbing a mini dark tyrranomon on his way.   
  
He reached the cell where Wormmon and the little gray digimon sat near the girl. She was just regaining consciousness. He grabbed a handful of blue hair and jerked her head up. He put his lips near her ear. "I thought you were going to destroy me. Now I will destroy you before your little digidestined friends can help you." He let her head drop back to the floor and walked to the other side of the room. Wormmon followed dragging on his pant's leg.   
  
  
"Ken!, Ken! Don't do this! It's Juubei! Juubei!"  
Ken turned. "I know no Juubei. Dark Tyrranomon Fire Ball"  
The digimon spat a fire ball that singed Juubei's clothes and knocked her against the back wall, unconscious again. Ken's head was starting to pound again. #Juubei. I've never heard that name. Or have I?#   
"Dark Tyrranomon Tail Whip" The Tyrranomon smashed his tail against Juubei. Lights were starting to flash before Ken's eyes and he dropped to the floor. Images of a little girl with funny blue hair were flashing in those lights. She was laughing. *Laughing at you, at your loneliness.* "Tail Whip Again!" yelled a voice he couldn't be sure was his own. The Tyrranomon's tail caught Juubei against the wall and held her there. He was barely away of yelling and fighting by digimon and the other digidestined as they broke into the room and started helping Natsukimon attack the tyrranomon. Ken held his head as the pictures came faster, always the girl laughing until he saw another, a boy, himself. He was laughing with her. #She's not laughing at me! I'm laughing with her! She's with me!# Ken screamed in pain and ran across the room as the Tyrranomon was deleted. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! JUUUUUBEIIIII!!" He caught Juubei before she could hit the ground again, His clothes changing into his gray uniform. "I remember! I remember... Wormmon I remember. Oh Wormmon..", Ken was sobbing hysterically. "Juubei! Juubei! Wake up! Juubei!" Wormmon what have I done?! Juubei! I'm so sorry." He held her close and cried.  
  
"Oh Ken I'm so glad you've come back", said Wormmon crying, "I forgive you for all the mean things you ever said to me."   
  
The other digidestined stared at the scene in front of them. "WHAT the hell just happened!", yelled Davis. The other digidestined were spurred into action. TK and Cody held Davis back from beating Ken to a pulp in his vulnerable state, while Kari and Yolei tried to attend to Juubei and Ken. Ken couldn't stop the tears from coming. He saw Yolei and Kari coming towards him.   
  
"Ken, Juubei needs medical attention, we have to get her to a hospital!" said Kari. Yolei held out her arms to help carry Juubei, but Ken jerked away. "NO! I won't let you take her, again!", he yelled. "Again?", said Yolei. "Apparently, he's not himself right now." whispered Kari.   
  
Chaos then ensued as TK, Cody, and Davis were yelling at each other, Kari, and Yolei tried to pry Juubei out of Ken's iron grip, and the digimon ran around distressed at their partners' emotions.   
  
"SILENCE!" a voice boomed. A little old man appeared in the middle of the room.   
"Gennai!", yelled TK.   
"All of you calm down, and come with me. Juubei will recieve her medical treatment and you others can have a rest. I have some news to tell you anyway. And stop looking like you're going to tear me apart, Ken, You can keep holding Juubei until we reach a bed for her. Now come!"   
  
With that command a light flashed and the room was empty.   
  
End Ch.3  
  
Author: aaaaaaaaaahhhh! So how did ya'll like it. What's Gennai's news? What about Juubei's crest? (Thought I'd forgotten didn ya!) And will Natsukimon EVER digivolve further? All these answers and much more coming in CH. 4!!!!!!! (hey that rhymed!) (I was a poet and didn even know it) :)))))))))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Promises Like Sakura Petals

Author: Here's Ch.4, hot off the keyboard, thx to the people who read and reviewed! And YES you were right about Gennai! You win the magic peach!   
# denotes Ken thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Digimon or digidestined kids belong to me. Wahhhhh! I want my own Ken! *KAWAIIIII* Only Juubei and Natsukimon, who I thought up belong to me. Unless there's a Juubei and Natsukimon somewhere in the show, in which case I don't own them either.  
  
Ch.4 Promises like Sakura petals   
  
Once Ken could see again, he found himself and the other digidestined and digimon standing in front of a small house near a pond. He couldn't tell where in the digital world he was because all horizons faded into mists. He began to panic when he realized Juubei wasn't in his arms anymore.   
  
"I took the liberty of removing her during the teleportation.", said Gennai, "By now she is bandaged up and sleeping, and before you fry me with your glaring Ken, her room is the second door on the right. Everyone follow me please."   
  
Gennai led everyone up the steps of the house and into a large room with cushions on the floor for sitting. TK was talking with Gennai and the others were chatting among themselves. Ken brought up the rear and ducked down a hallway once he got in. #Second door on the right...#  
He quickly slipped into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He set Wormmon down and they both tiptoed to the bed. Juubei lay sleeping peacefully under a light quilt. There was a small bandage on her cheek and a larger one one her arm, but he figured there were a lot more under the blanket.   
  
"Juubei forgive me...".   
Wormmon crawled up onto the bed and curled up next to Natsukimon, who was already sleeping. Ken carefully laid down on the bed near Juubei and lightly squeezed her hand. "I promise, we'll be together forever, Juubei-chan...", he whispered. Ken yawned and quickly fell into an exhausted sleep.  
  
Meanwhile in the livingroom....  
  
"Alright, it's time I made your true mission clear." Gennai announced to the children. "The darkness that was controlling Ken is the enemy you must destroy. Unless it is wiped out completely, neither the digiworld or earth will ever be at peace."   
  
"Ok!", yelled Davis "Tell us where to find this dark digimon and we'll delete it!"   
  
"You aren't powerful enough to defeat it.", said Gennai.  
Several gasps were heard.   
  
"Do you mean we need to become stronger?", asked TK.   
  
"There's not enough time left for that option.", answered Gennai. "Only Juubei and her Nova Crest are powerful enough to destroy it, but she'll need your help."  
  
"Just who is this Juubei girl anyway?", asked Davis.   
"Yeah, and what's with her digimon, I've never seen one like her's before," wondered Kari.   
  
Gennai sighed. "It all started a long time ago..." *flashback scene*  
"It was during the time I and my colleagues were trying to create the crests. We weren't having much luck. I went for a walk to clear my mind, when a woman appeared before me. I thought she was an angewoman from the sky. Her name was Ceres, and she was a computer programmer from Earth. She had created a digivice in her lab and had been transported here. Not knowing how to return, she joined me and my colleagues and helped with our research. Due to her expertise we were able to finally create the crests. She created a crest for herself, the Crest of Nova, and a special digimon, Miramon. Some time later we had a daughter, Juubei and were living happily together at the lab facility. Unfortunately, disaster struck before Juubei's second birthday. Some Robotmon attacked the lab while Ceres and I were conducting research on some digieggs. Ceres and Natsukimon fought the Robotmon while I used a battlesuit to escape with Juubei, the crests, and the digieggs. I looked back as I was flying away, hoping to see Ceres following, but instead a large explosion occurred, sending me reeling. I landed and thought about going back, but Natsukimon came flying up and turned back into Miramon. She dropped the Nova Crest in my hand and said all the Robotmon had been destroyed, but so had the lab, and Ceres. I created a forcefield around a part of the digiworld to hide in and raised Juubei as best I could. Now she's ready to join the rest of the digidestined."  
  
Yolei and Kari were crying into their tissues. TK and Cody were looking at different points of the ceiling and blinking. Davis went over to a trashcan and started kicking it.   
  
"Alright!," said Davis, after he beat the trashcan into submission, "Enough crying already, let's go get that darkness and make it pay for all the suffering it's caused!"  
  
"First, why don't you all get some rest. Juubei should be well enough to travel by tomorrow. And you'll all need your strength to face your futures," said Gennai.  
  
Everyone agreed and walked to different rooms of the house.  
  
End Ch.4  
  
Author: OK, Natsukimon didn't digivolve further yet, GOMEN! But she definitely will next chapter. Tell me what ya'll think so far! ;) 


	5. I'll Hold You in My Heart

Author: Everyone ready for Ch. 5? Ok, can't think of anything else to say, please r and r.   
# denotes Ken thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Digimon or digidestined kids belong to me. Wahhhhh! I want my own Ken! *KAWAIIIII* Only Juubei and Natsukimon, who I thought up belong to me. Unless there's a Juubei and Natsukimon somewhere in the show, in which case I don't own them either.  
  
Ch. 5 I'll Hold You in My Heart  
  
Juubei awakened to sparrowmon chirping outside the window. She felt wonderful and stretched. 'No more pain.', she thought. She tried to turn and found herself pinned in place by a sleeping Wormmon and Natsukimon on one side and Ken on the other, with his arm across her. She smiled. 'Awwww. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping....eh! Is he DROOLING on my pillow!' Juubei sat up and was about to rudely shake Ken awake when he screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!", sat up and grabbed her. Wormmon and Natsukimon fell off the bed. Wormmon scurried over and bit Ken in the butt.  
  
"OWCH!"  
"Ken! Ken, it's a dream!", Juubei said frantically. Ken shook his head to clear it and looked at Juubei.   
  
"I dreamt the darkness was trying to get you and I couldn't save you."  
"Oh Ken..."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Davis stuck his head in.   
"Hey, Gennai said to tell you guys there's breakfast and WHOA!!!!!"  
Davis managed to turn a brilliant shade of crimson as he saw Ken holding Juubei, in bed, in a loose robe that had fallen off one shoulder.   
  
"Jeez! Come on Ken! We're not old enough for that yet! Ah!, I just didn't need to see this." Davis quickly shut the door and ran off.   
  
Ken blushed at Davis' implication and had a hard time looking at the floor.   
  
"Ken, you ok?", Juubei asked. She leaned forward a little and brushed some hair back from his face. Ken coughed and turned redder.   
"Juubei..robe..fix please."   
"Whoops! hehe! Sorry!" Juubei hastily pulled her robe tightly around her. Ken continued looking at the floor.   
  
"Hey, don't listen to him, that guy is stupid and..." She wasn't able to finish her sentence because Ken turned and kissed her. Overbalanced, she fell back with Ken on top of her.   
  
Ken finally broke away and got up. He picked up Wormmon and headed to the door. Juubei quickly got out of bed. "Ken...ah.."  
  
"Juubei," Ken turned and smiled at her. "I'll let you get dressed in private. I love you, Juubei. Remember that for when we're old enough."  
With that he left closing the door behind him. Juubei sat down on the bed.   
  
Ken found the other digidestined stuffing their faces in the dining room. "Hey Ken! Glad you're not evil anymore", said TK.   
  
"Yeah, me too", replied Ken. He sat down and served himself while TK filled him in on Gennai's conversation last night. Soon, Juubei came out in her digi outfit and sat down opposite Ken with the other girls. She blushed and looked away. Yolei complemented her on her hair and soon she, Juubei, and Kari were gossiping like old friends.   
  
After everyone had finished eating Gennai joined them.  
  
"It's time for you all to be on your way. Juubei you must go with them to destroy the darkness at it's source."   
  
Juubei nodded solemnly.   
  
"I'm going too."  
Everyone looked at Ken. "I'm not going to let Juubei face that darkness alone."  
  
"Ken, you've already beaten the darkness in your mind. Your battle is over. You don't need to come.", Gennai said.  
  
"Even so, I'm still coming. And none of you can stop me!"  
  
Gennai looked thoughtful. "Then you'll need this." He handed Ken a crest. "The crest of Kindness. Your crest Ken."  
  
"Thank you Gennai."  
"Ok, enough talk, let's go," said Davis. Everyone agreed.   
"I've opened a portal for you in the livingroom. Good luck", said Gennai.  
  
All the digidestined ran to the livingroom and saw a black hole in floating in the middle of the room. "It's now or never guys!", yelled TK. Holding their digimon, they went throught the portal one by one. Davis and Veemon with a battle cry of "Charge!" Ken took Juubei's hand and smiled.   
  
"Ready?", he asked.  
"I guess!"  
They jumped through together.  
  
Everything was dark. She couldn't see. "Ken!... Natsukimon!"   
Her voiced echoed strangely. She couldn't feel Ken's hand or Natsukimon. Suddenly something blasted through the darkness and exploded. In its light she could see the others in different places. Eveyone started calling for their digimon to digivolve. She felt a bump and claws grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"I'm here, Juubei!"   
"Natsukimon!"  
  
The other Digimon were digivolved and trying to determine where the explosion came from. They shot their attacks in different directions, but to no effect. She felt wind rush by her, and something began smashing digimon around. The other digimon tried to counterattack, but they couldn't see where the wind was coming from. Finally it was all they could do to protect their partners.   
  
"Where's Ken, Natsukimon?! Did you see him?"  
Something grabbed her hand.   
"I'm here Juubei! What's happening?! I tried to get Wormmon to digivolve but he couldn't. The others are getting clobbered. Whatever's doing it hasn't noticed us yet...perhaps because our digimon haven't digivolved."  
  
She and Ken watched as their new friends were thrown around like leaves. Anger began to build within Juubei at the darkness that was causing all this pain and suffering. Only one option...destruction.   
Juubei gasped as her crest began to glow. Ken echoed her as his did the same. Natsukimon and Wormmon flew up into the air.   
  
"Wormmon and Natsukimon DNA digivolve to...."  
A huge silvery blue Chinese looking dragon with dragon-fly wings appeared.   
"MegaOikawamon!"  
  
"Get rid of this evil darkness", yelled Ken and Juubei.  
  
"World Nova!"  
MegaOikawamon opened his mouth and a huge blue beam of energy shot out into the darkness. It dwindled to a pinprick of light, and then the whole area was bathed in light in a huge explosion.   
  
Juubei felt herself falling.   
  
"bei...Juubei..wake up!"  
"uh..." Juubei opened her eyes slowly to see Ken and the others leaning over her. Yolei and Kari grabbed her arms and helped her to her feet. They were standing in a field with telephone poles scattered through it.   
  
"I guess we're back in the digital world.", she said.  
  
Gennai appeared. "Yes. And you have all done very well."  
The digidestined walked over to Gennai, Juubei supported by Ken's arm around her waist. Gennai stood by a television set.   
  
"Alright! Now we can party!", yelled Davis. He and TK gave a high five. Yolei and Kari started laughing.   
  
"I'm afraid I must send you back home though.", said Gennai. "The digital world and Earth are slowly becoming joined, but until then, unless there is a need for you here, I can't keep you. Your digimon can join you on Earth, but no others will be able to exist in the real world for some years."   
  
"Come on guys! Party at my place!', yelled Davis. "I'll bring the food!", said Yolei. The other digidestined went through the T.V. screen, but Ken remained behind.  
  
"What about Juubei?", asked Ken. "Can she come to Earth?"  
"She could, but she has much more to do here before she can visit Earth.", answered Gennai.  
Ken tightened his grip around Juubei. "Then I'M staying here.", he said.  
"You must go back Ken, there is much for you to learn on Earth. Don't worry, you'll see her again. Once her work here is done.", said Gennai.   
  
If looks could kill, Gennai would have been a smoking ashpile. "I understand.", said Ken finally. Not caring that Gennai was there, he kissed Juubei deeply.   
  
"I love you, Ken.", she said, trying not to cry.   
"Remember what I said.", he smiled as he and Wormmon were sucked into the T.V.   
  
End Ch. 5  
  
Author: OK ch.6 will be the final chapter! Stay tuned! :))))))))  
  
  
  
  



	6. Promises Kept

Author: Hooray! Ch. 6 Last one people, so hold on tight!  
% indicates email message from Juubei  
  
Disclaimer: None of the Digimon or digidestined kids belong to me. Wahhhhh! I want my own Ken! *KAWAIIIII* Only Juubei and Natsukimon, who I thought up belong to me. Unless there's a Juubei and Natsukimon somewhere in the show, in which case I don't own them either.  
  
Ch. 6 Promises kept  
  
Ken threw his books on the couch as he shut the door to his apartment.   
  
"Ken, your home early!" Wormmon crawled over and planted himself on Ken's shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, I finished my test early."  
Ken was 23 and almost done with his graduate studies in computer engineering and programming. He flipped on his laptop and noticed a message from Juubei wanting to know when he'd be visiting again. He replied that he didn't know.  
  
*ding*  
%That's ok. Hey, didn't you say Kari needed another picture of me for her scrapbbook?%  
  
Ken typed: Yeah. But I'd like another one too. Preferably naked. :))  
  
*ding*   
%Baka! Ecchi! Pervert! See if I visit you once my training's done! :P~~~~~~~~~~~~~~%  
  
Ken chuckled. He and Juubei had emailed each other every day since he'd left so long ago. He and the other digidestined had been able to go back and forth between the digital world on occasion. Mostly for cleanup work and fixing things, but he'd never been able to actually have any time alone with Juubei to really talk. She was almost done with her training to be a Digimon Creator like her mom. Since Gennai had passed away, she had taken over his research on the Crests and had been working on improvements to them.  
  
Ken decided to take a shower. Tomorrow morning TK and Kari were going to tie the knot at the chapel down the street. He wished Juubei could come. Kari had wanted her as a bridesmaid, but understood about her training. He stepped out of the shower and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and rummaged through his dresser looking for some pants. He heard Wormmon watching T.V. in the living room.   
  
"Natsukimon!"   
  
Ken forgot about pants and rushed out to the living room when he heard Wormmon yell. Sure enough Natsukimon was doing her best figure eights around the ceiling fan. There was a bright flash from the T.V. screen and Juubei stood in front of Ken in a t-shirt and shorts.   
  
"Hi, I finished my training! Is it too late to be a bridesmaid at Kari's wedding?"   
  
"Juubei, you're here!" Ken grabbed her and whirled her around.   
  
"Heh. Nice towel, Ken" Juubei said as she looked him over.   
  
Ken blushed and started to turn toward his bedroom.   
"Just let me find some pants and a shirt and we can go out to eat 'kay?"  
Juubei grabbed his arm.   
"I feel like staying here and ordering pizza. And who said you needed pants?"  
  
Ken raised an eyebrow at her and grinned.   
"Turn the T.V. off when you go to sleep, Wormmon, Natsukimon."  
  
Ken picked Juubei up and dragged her willingly into the bedroom, laughing, where they proceeded to NOT waste time ordering pizza.  
  
Juubei yawned and stretched sleepily. The morning sun was filtering through the blinds. She turned and looked lovingly at Ken sleeping beside her. 'He's still so cute when he's asleep. And any other time. And he STILL drools! Oh well, I guess as long as he's not possessed by evil, I can forgive him drooling.'   
  
She brushed some hair off his face and traced the outline of his cheek and jaw. She then noticed he'd opened one eye and was watching her. She blushed, and he laughed and kissed her finger lightly. Then proceeded to draw her into a deeper embrace.   
  
Juubei broke away. "Aren't you going to be late for class?", she gasped. Ken started to kiss her neck.  
  
"I finished finals yesterday, and even if I had class I'd skip it...OH SHIT!" Ken sat up suddenly and looked at his clock. "9:30! Kari and TK's wedding is at 10:15!"  
  
Ken and Juubei threw off the covers and started grabbing clothes. By 10:10 they had dressed, eaten cereal, and dragged their still snoozing digimon out the door. They ran down the street to the chapel. They got there just as Kari was getting ready to walk up the aisle.   
  
"I thought you would never get here, man!", said TK, looking a nervous wreck. Natsukimon and Wormmon joined the other digimon by the buffet table.  
  
"Juubei! I'm so glad you could make it." Kari gave her a big hug.   
  
Ken dragged TK into a corner. "I've got a favor...."  
  
Juubei was helping arrange Kari's dress when Ken grabbed her arm and pulled her away.   
  
"Ken, what the...."  
Ken got down on one knee and took her hand.   
"Juubei, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"  
"WHA!...NOW?!"  
"No time like the present; and I love you more than my life and can't even think of living without you near me. You've finished your training, and you can continue your research here."  
"Oh KEN! I love you so much. I WILL marry you!"   
Ken stood up and Juubei threw her arms around him.  
  
"You go Ken!", yelled Davis. TK whistled.   
  
Arm in arm Ken and Juubei walked up the aisle behind TK and Kari, and when it came time for the kiss, Tai had to pry them apart.   
  
Afterwards they walked home holding hands with their digimon on their shoulders.  
"So," Ken asked "Where do you want to go on our honeymoon?"  
"Hmmm...Anywhere is good as long as you're there, Ken. But right now I feel like continuing our morning conversation." Juubei said, winking at Ken. Ken winked back and yelled, "Last one home has to wash dishes!" and took off running.   
  
"Hey!", yelled Juubei, and took off in hot pursuit. (no pun intended.)  
  
End Ch.6  
  
Author: Whew! That's all folks! Tell me what you think of my excuse for not doing homework for 2 days. (Writing this story) :))))))))))))) 


End file.
